


Diamond Rich

by honeypeaches



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Madge knows everything, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship, So does Johanna, Unrequited Love, disfunctional families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypeaches/pseuds/honeypeaches
Summary: Katniss was a lot of things but she wasn't a coward. Usually. She was terrified and out of her mind when she walked up to Peeta Mellark - the Peeta Mellark - and kissed him square on the mouth. She couldn't let Gale get away with teasing her any longer, besides, Peeta was safe.----Gale was a coward. He was madly in love with his best friend but instead of telling her, teased her endlessly about her lack of love life. So he did the only logical thing he could think of and challenged her to kiss Peeta Mellark. But it had been years since they were in school and Peeta was madly in love with Katniss right, so it was fine.----Madge loved her friends but they were idiots. If only they knew what she did maybe they wouldn't be in such a mess.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason/Madge Undersee, Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 121
Collections: Crumbs





	1. Chapter 1

Gale should have known better. Katniss never turns down a challenge but he thought her aversion to physical contact with strangers would have put her off. It started with a stupid, careless challenge and now he had no idea how to tell his best friend that she was the love of his life. How was he supposed to say anything when he was watching her lock lips with Peeta Mellark. How was he supposed to say anything when it was him that told her to do it in the first place. 

“You’ve done some stupid things in the past Gale but telling Katniss to kiss Peeta is probably the worst thing that I’ve watched you do,” Madge sipped her glass of wine, frowning slightly at the couple across the bar. 

“How was I supposed to know that he was going to kiss her back,” Gale said exasperatingly. 

“Perhaps next time you want to tell her you love her, you’ll just say it. Telling her to kiss someone we both know had the biggest crush on Katniss in school should have been a no brainer,” Madge shot back. 

“That was over 10 years ago Madge, who the hell holds on to a crush like that? They never even spoke to each other,” Gale replied. 

“Gale, you held on to a crush like that. Only difference is that you and Kat might have had a chance if you’d found your balls earlier,” Madge downed the rest of her drink and looked at Gale raising an eyebrow. 

“Hey guys I’m out,” Katniss appeared breathless at their table, reaching over Gale and grabbing her jacket. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She huffed a laugh as she turned and dashed back to where Peeta and his friends were waiting, grabbing his hand as they made their way out of the bar. 

“You really fucked up this time Hawthorne,” Madge said quietly. Gale watched as Katniss disappeared through the door and let out a frustrated noise before downing his beer. 

“So what? We thought Cato might have had a chance right? He lasted all of a month. Like she’s going to run off with Mellark after one kiss. I’ll talk to her tomorrow,” Gale shrugs. 

Madge bites the inside of her cheek. “Gale, I should tell you something,” she starts. 

“Another round!” Gale yells and lifts his glass in the air. The bartender laughs and signals she’s on it. Madge frowns, now obviously isn’t the time to say anything but she knows deep down, this was going to end very, very badly for someone. Vowing to tell Gale tomorrow just exactly how bad this could be for him, she smiles at Johanna and finishes off the fresh glass of wine placed in front of her. She only hopes tomorrow isn't too late. 

\----

The night had started innocently enough. Madge had gotten a promotion and they were celebrating. Three drinks in and the joking had started. 

“So who’s on the kill list tonight Madge? Tall, dark and broody in the corner?” Gale laughed. Katniss rolled her eyes. 

“Perhaps tonight isn’t about Madge’s next ride but about Madge’s next stop on this ride - to the Mayor's Office!” Katniss whooped before downing her shot.  
Madge laughed and threw back her shot. 

“Perhaps we should hook you up Kat? It’s been a while,” Madge laughed. Katniss laughed and signalled across the bar to Johanna for more drinks. Jo laughed and nodded, her back turning quickly to pick out her favourite celebratory shots. 

“We both know Katniss doesn’t roll like that,” Gale laughed. “She doesn’t have the balls to pick someone up in a bar.” Katniss flicked the end of Gale’s nose and huffed her annoyance. 

“Just because it hasn’t been done, doesn’t mean I can’t start,” Katniss shrugs. Gale snorts. 

“Ok, go get broody’s number then Catnip and we’ll wait here for you,” Gale tipped his drink at her as she frowned. 

“Not my type,” Katniss blinked back. 

“Ok,” Gale drew out. “Let’s go with…” he spun in his seat, chuckling when his eyes landed on a group that was tucked in against the bar. 

Madge choked on her drink. “Gale, no” her face dropped. 

Gale smirked. “Ok Catnip, how about someone you know to make it a bit easier. Go over to the bar there and plant one on Peeta Mellark.” 

Katniss’ smile dropped and she glanced over at Madge. “I don’t think so,” Katniss responded and turned to Madge, her mouth opening to say something before Gale cut her off. 

“Told you, Katniss doesn’t roll like that,” Gale laughed and took a long drag of his beer. 

“Ok then Gale,” Katniss hissed. “Fine,” she hopped off her stool and sculled the rest of her drink. 

“Kat, you don’t have to do this,” Madge said, reaching out and clutching Katniss’s arm. 

“No, I’d like to see this,” Gale laughed. “Let’s see Katniss plant a big smooch on Peeta’s face. I say she gets to the next table over before she realises that’s not her thing.” Katniss scowled, reaching over the table as Johanna arrived with her tray of shots. Katniss throws back two of the shots and smooths her skirt. 

Gale still has mirth in his eyes as he watches Katniss falter at the table before the bar. It quickly fades as he watches Katniss gently touch Peeta’s arm. She must say his name because he turns, surprise in his face before she reaches up and pulls his face down to hers. The bottom of his stomach drops out as he watches Peeta freeze before his eyes snap shut and his arms come up to pull Katniss closer. Gale watches as Katniss’s frame relaxes into Peeta’s embrace and Gale registers the man standing next to Peeta cheering while he slaps his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss didn’t know what the heck she was doing. Maybe she’d lost her mind. A flame of embarrassment had whipped through her so quickly she knew she had to act on it. She knew her anger and embarrassment were misplaced. She knew it was in her head and that Gale didn’t mean anything with his constant teasing of her love life - or lack thereof. She was over this feeling of being on the back foot with Madge and Gale. They seemed to be out there every weekend meeting someone new and taking them home while she was content with spending her nights at home with a good book, alone. She was going to change that. She was going to walk over there and kiss Peeta Mellark. Katniss looked over at where Peeta was standing with his friends, laughing at something they were discussing. She could do this. It was just Peeta. Kind, gentle, attractive Peeta Mellark. She knew him. He’d helped her and she had helped him. Sure, he’d gone on to have a successful career. He was a minor celebrity since winning a baking show on Capital TV and he appeared on a lot of society pages but he was still just the local baker’s son. 

She downed her drink and grabbed two of the shots from Johanna’s tray. Hell yes, she could do this. Smoothing her skirt down, she wondered how she’d go about kissing Peeta. Say hello or maybe just dive right in, tap him on the shoulder and grab his face. Oh she did not like this. Nausea threatened to bring up her shots. Maybe she could just bolt for the door. Her legs jerked under her as she approached him, she could hear Peeta laughing. It sounded like music. She could feel Gale’s eyes on her, waiting for her to prove him right. She couldn’t back down. 

She lifted her hand and took a deep breath, “Peeta,” she said quietly, gently touching his arm. His smile faltered as he turned, gosh was he always so shiney to look at, Katniss thought as she raised her hand and cupped his face, pulling him towards her. Katniss watched with fascination as Peeta’s expression turned to surprise before her lips sealed over his. 

It took a moment before she felt Peeta kiss her back. His hands fell to her hips and pulled her in to him before moving to a comfortable embrace on her lower back, one hand coming up and cupping her face like she was his. 

Warmth flooded through her entire body as she slid her hand into his hair, her other hand coming up to rest on his bicep. She gripped the muscle on his arm as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Vaguely she was aware of his friend cheering before Peeta slowly pulled away from her. 

“Hey,” he said quietly, his lips brushing against hers. 

“Hi,” she whispered before shaking her head and laughing. “Sorry to interrupt.” 

Peeta returned her laughter and kissed her firmly on the mouth again. “Don’t be sorry. That was something else.” 

“Hi Katniss,” a familiar voice chimed behind Peeta and Katniss froze. 

“Finnick,” Katniss said as Peeta moved back to make room for his friend. 

“Nice to see you again Kitty Kat,” Finnick grinned. 

“You guys know each other?” Peeta asked, looking between the two. 

“Katniss and I met at university,” Finnick smirked. 

Katniss watched as Peeta showed every emotion across his features before schooling them into something neutral. She smiled easily at Finnick. She’d met Finnick on a bad night that turned into 10 months of laughter, fun and carefree adventures. Finnick Odair, the swim champion of District 4 and Quell University where she’d landed a scholarship following school. He’d lost his parents in their last semester and they’d bonded over their mutual loss of parents, she was sad when he’d disappeared straight after their graduation but was pleasantly amused to find him here with Peeta. 

“Hey,” a singsong voice rang from behind Finnick. “I’m Delly.” 

Katniss smiled, “Hi!” she said back, a little too enthusiastically. Could this be any more embarrassing. Katniss licked her lips as she tried to work out the fastest way to get out of there. 

“We were just about to leave actually, we’re going to head up to my family’s house near the lake tonight. Did you want to come with us?” Delly asked. “We’re just going for a swim but I'm sure Peeta wouldn't mind if you tagged along.”

Katniss bit her lip and felt Peeta’s hand twitch on her lower back. Looking up into his face she smiled. 

“That depends I guess, if Peeta wants me to tag along,” Katniss asked. She hoped he’d say yes. 

“Always,” he beamed. “You can ride with me.”   
Finnick and Delly let out a cheer. Finnick winked at Katniss and slapped Peeta's back again. "My man!" He exclaimed. 

Katniss smiled, excusing herself to grab her things and dashed back to the table where she’d left Madge and Gale. 

Meeting Peeta back at the bar, she grabbed his hand and followed his friends out of the bar. 

After climbing into Peeta’s car she let her actions set in. She hadn’t been so rash since she was in university. Ironically, she thought, not since Finnick had she acted so fearlessly. Frowning, she thought of Peeta in school, not confident in water at all. How on earth was he going swimming, Katniss didn't think he could swim at all. 

“So you and Finnick,” Peeta started as he pulled out of the car park. 

Katniss let out a breathy, awkward laugh. “We met in our last year, spent some time hanging out.” 

Peeta hummed and glanced over at Katniss. “World is a small place,” he muttered. 

An awkward silence settled over them in the car. Peeta turned onto the freeway and let out a laugh. 

“So Katniss, attacking unsuspecting guys in a bar your thing these days?” Peeta asked. 

Katniss wished the earth would open up and swallow her. She was mortified. 

“I uhh, no, not really. Gale thought I wouldn’t do it so, I thought I’d give it a go,” Katniss cringed. 

“You always do what Gale Hawthorne wants you to do. Or rather, the opposite of what he expects you to do?” 

“No,” Katniss responded quietly. She cleared her throat, the alcohol and darkness giving her confidence. “Plus it was kissing you, couldn’t let that opportunity pass me by.” If she was going to burn alive of embarrassment, she might as well really go down in flames. 

Peeta’s hands tightened around the wheel. “We’ve known each other for years Katniss, you could have kissed me at any time.” 

Katniss felt the same warmth flood through her as when they were kissing. Her cheeks heated and her mind conjured up images of Peeta over the years. The awkward 10 year old that used to wave at her in the hallway. She barely knew him then, had only spoken to him once at that point. Peeta at 16, popular, killer smile, smarter than anyone in their year and surrounded by pretty girls. Katniss licked her lips and shifted in the seat. Peeta sweaty having won the school wrestling title, beaming up at her in the school stands. Peeta in his suit at graduation. Peeta topless as Katniss pulled him out of the lake gasping for breath. 

“I didn’t realise the opportunity was there,” Katniss cleared her throat and sat up straighter in her seat. She rubbed her hands along her skirt. She was so nervous. 

“Katniss, I had the biggest crush on you for years. You cannot tell me you didn’t know,” Peeta laughed. “Gosh, even Gale knew. Used to give me so much shit about it too. I figured you never told him about the car accident or the lake coz he used to love telling me you didn’t know I existed.” 

Katniss whipped her head around to look at Peeta. No, she hadn’t mentioned to Gale about Peeta. It didn’t feel right telling him about the moments when the sweet baker's son came to her rescue, but she had told Madge. Whispered in the dark at one of their many sleepovers. How nice Peeta was, how he smelt like yeast and comfort. How he hadn’t hesitated to pull her from the car accident that took her father’s life. How he’d gone back to the car and pulled her sister Prim from the mangled wreckage before his brothers and father had arrived to help. How he’d held her hand and told her everything would be ok even if it didn’t feel like it in the moment. Katniss shook her head, those were dark memories and weren’t something she dwelled on. Gale and Peeta didn't fit in her mind comfortably, so she never mentioned their brief encounters. 

“I would have died if you’d kissed me in school though. You were so cool. You and Gale were like the power couple of Panem,” Peeta continued. 

Katniss laughed. “Me and Gale were nothing but friends. It was so strange that everyone thought we were dating.”

Peeta took the next off ramp and turned towards Panem Lake. 

“You’re telling me I could have lost my virginity to you? All these years, I could have had a shot at the hottest girl at Panem and I’m finding this out now,” Peeta melodramatically exclaimed. “I dunno if I’ll survive knowing I missed my chance.” 

Katniss continued to laugh, turning in her seat to face Peeta, she tried to keep a straight face. “Peeta Mellark, you have your shot right now. I’d be happy to de-flower you right here in this car.” 

Peeta’s smile dropped as he pulled the car to a stop outside a huge house on the lakefront, a serious expression taking over his face as he turned to face Katniss. 

“Katniss, I am so honoured but as a 30 year old virgin, I don’t think it’s hygenic to fuck in a car,” Peeta kept his expression as serious as he could before cracking up laughing and slapping the steering wheel. “Oh my gosh Katniss, I’m so sorry! I’m not a virgin, I can’t even,” he cackled. “Let’s go skinny dip with these dopes.” Swinging his door open and clambering out, a moment later he opened Katniss’s door and offered her his hand. 

“You’re funny Mellark, I’m glad I assaulted you tonight,” she said, letting Peeta lead her down the side of the house to where Delly and Finnick were waiting for them.


	3. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible interlude but really just some nice cushy background because this lockdown is hard and there's a lot happening personally so can't update properly!   
> We'll dive in again shortly, there's plenty more to add. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone, self isolate and wash your hands! :)

Katniss had grown up in Panem, a small town bordered by forests and a lake. Her family had a modest house built on the edge of town, right next to the lush forest that bordered one half of the town. Her father worked in the mountains, mining coal alongside a lot of the other families placed along the forest edge. Her mother had been a nurse at the local hospital. 

Katniss was fiercely protective of the people she had in her life. Tragedy marred her life early on and there was nothing that she wouldn’t do for those few important people. 

Gale, her handsome and strongest friend. Loyal and reliable, he’d entered her life at one of the worst moments of her life. He knew what she was going through to a point, and he understood her when she had no words for her grief, anger or sadness. Katniss met Gale when she was 12 at a grief support group. She was 2 years deep in survival guilt when Gale’s father had dropped dead at the supermarket. Their friendship was quickly established and firmly cemented when Katniss introduced Gale to Madge and they’d hit it off too. What followed was years of sleepovers, summer camps in the hills, shared highs and lows. Katniss often wondered how different her life would have been without Gale and Madge by her side through all of her heartbreak. They were the best friends, better than anything she could have wished for. 

Katniss had known Madge since they were newborns. While their mothers didn’t seem to be close at all, they both made an effort to establish a firm friendship between the girls. Madge’s family lived on the other side of Panem, next to the large lake that separated Panem from Quell. When Madge was 16 she’d arrived on Katniss’s doorstep in tears, explaining that her mother wasn’t in fact her mother at all, but her aunt. Her life was a lie and her world was spinning out of control. 

Katniss and Madge had spent the whole night comforting and supporting each other until Katniss’s mother had found them curled around each other on the couch and explained exactly what had happened. How her and Madge’s real mother were best friends and had vowed to raise their babies together. Only Madge’s mother had died in childbirth, and Madge had gone to her aunt to be raised instead. The one thing that her aunt had done for her sister was to keep in touch with Katniss’s mother and to bring Madge every week to their quiet house on the edge of the forest for play dates. 

Madge had gone home that day with a lot of questions for her aunt and a closer bond with Katniss. They didn’t speak a word of what had been revealed to Gale, not to exclude him but rather it didn’t feel like a secret he needed to know. Gale was very opinionated about those that lived near the lake and closer to town. While it wasn’t outright hate, there was an unspoken rule between Gale and Madge not to discuss the people from the lake houses, including her own parents lest it end in a fight. The next time Madge stayed over Katniss had finally told someone her most treasured secret about the baker’s son. 

Peeta’s family owned the best bakery in Panem. One of the last, true bakeries where everything was baked on site, fresh in the mornings. He had 2 older brothers and a mother with a wicked temper. Everyone knew not to mess with the baker’s wife. Peeta and Katniss had gone to the same school their whole lives, shared classes and a bus route to and from their respective houses. The first time they spoke, Katniss was 10. 

No one knew what caused her father to crash that evening. Right as the sun set and they travelled past the block of shops where Peeta’s family bakery was, the car spun and spun and spun and Katniss felt sick. She crawled out of the crumpled car confused and cold. Peeta was the first face she saw as he ran towards her, helping her to move away from the car. She’d uttered just one word,  _ Prim.  _ Peeta had sprinted to the wreckage, crawled inside and emerged with a small, unharmed Prim just as his father arrived with extinguishers, his brothers and a sense of calm that Katniss couldn’t explain. Peeta’s older brothers had brought blankets and wrapped Prim and Katniss up in them before they all watched the chaos that unfolded. To Katniss it felt as if time was moving through mud. Peeta gripped Katniss’s hand, whispering to her that she was fine and that everything was going to be fine and he was there. 

Katniss was in shock according to the attending medical staff but she could hear Peeta’s voice in her head as they checked her over. When she returned to school two weeks later, Peeta waved at her every day in the hallway for a year. 

Katniss never bothered to tell anyone about Peeta’s small comfort. To anyone else, his words would have seemed empty and meaningless. To Katniss they were an anchor in a nightmarish storm. First, it was the residual shock that kept her secret. It was so hard when no one knew what it was like to lose a parent so suddenly. To survive the same accident, when her father didn’t was a lot for her to understand and handle. Then too much time had passed and when she’d returned to school, she just tried to put one foot in front of the other. To remain strong for Prim, who was having nightmares of the accident every night. To be strong for her mother, who was coming apart in her grief. When Madge had asked her why Peeta was waving, Katniss had shrugged it off but it didn’t stop her eyes meeting Peeta’s and remembering the feel of his hand in hers as he told her it would be ok, that he was there. For years, when her eyes met his in the hallway, warmth would flood her from her toes to the tips of her ears, his words echoing in her head. 

When Katniss was 17, her mother got sick. When it finally felt like their mother was returning to them after years of grieving, things took a turn. For months, she watched as her mother faded away until she was left an orphan, with a little sister who looked at her like she had the answers. Katniss had no answers. She sat on the small jetty by Madge’s house following the funeral feeling like she was drowning.  _ How was she going to support Prim. How was she supposed to survive any of this. First her father and now her mother too. Why was the world so cruel? _

Standing quickly, she stepped off the jetty and let the water cleanse her of her worries and fears. The water didn’t hold the answers she needed just then but it was enough to quiet the chaos in her head. 

When she resurfaced, she realised someone was flailing in the water beside the jetty. In the semi-darkness it took her a moment to realise the flailing person looked suspiciously like Peeta Mellark. Quickly slipping her dress over her head she swam towards Peeta and pushed the dress towards him, yelling at him to grab it. When he’d gripped her dress, she dragged him towards the shore, continuing to tell him he was ok, she was there. As they got closer to shore and Peeta had calmed down enough for Katniss to approach, she pulled him onto the beach and slapped him repeatedly on any part of him she could reach. He was crazy, completely crazy for jumping into the lake without knowing how to swim. Katniss was frantic. How could he be so stupid, today of all days. She’d just buried her mother and she sure as heck wasn’t burying him too. 

He pulled himself to sit and explained he thought that it was her that was trying to die and he wasn’t going to let that happen. Katniss had laughed darkly telling him it obviously wasn’t going to work when she had to save him. Peeta smiled, telling her it had worked perfectly, she was safe wasn’t she? Katniss was so mad she’d walked away from him without saying anything else. It wasn’t until later when she was lying in bed that Peeta’s face swam in front of her, the worry etched around his eyes, the way his chest had glistened as he regained his breath, that Katniss registered that Peeta had said the same things he had the night of her father’s death while she was busy chewing him out about jumping into the lake. Hysterically hitting him and cussing him out.  _ It’s ok Katniss, I’m right here. Everything is going to be fine.  _

And everything was fine. Madge and her aunt opened their home to the girls. Volunteering to keep them while they finished school, which translated into while Prim finished school. Their childhood home was locked up until they were old enough to move in themselves. Katniss pursued a scholarship across the lake at Quell following graduation, completing her degree in anthropology. She returned to Panem when Prim landed her own scholarship to Panem University and they moved back into their childhood home soon after. 

Taking a teaching role at Panem University was an easy decision so she could support Prim, who promptly moved out of their childhood home as soon as she could. “I have to live my own life Katniss, I want to have the whole experience and I can’t do that while I live with you,” she’d argued. Katniss stared at Prim until the younger girl cracked, exclaiming “how can I bring boys home Katniss if you’ll just chase them away as soon as they get through the door?!” Katniss had been shocked but realised Prim was right. She needed to have that youthful experience and Katniss was far too protective to let Prim have boys in the house for whatever reason. So she’d set Prim up in her own place close to the University and then found herself a flatmate so she wasn’t knocking around an empty house all by herself.    
  
Life was going well for Katniss, she finally felt like her life was moving in the right direction. Prim was thriving, she loved her job at the University, Gale and Madge were both enjoying successful careers and they were all healthy and happy. It was just on quiet nights when she was alone, knowing that Gale had a date and Madge was off with her latest fling that the loneliness crept in. Katniss was a lot of things - hardheaded, stubborn, whip smart and beautiful but she hadn’t managed to find anyone that sparked excitement or challenged her in the right way. 

Her most recent relationship with a man named Cato, had left her feeling tired and empty when it ended. He was competitive and had pushed her to look after her health. Encouraging her to enter trail runs and triathlons, he introduced her to healthier food and non-stop exercise. Katniss loved the challenge but she didn’t want to fill every weekend with a different event and Cato was determined to enter every endurance competition he could find. While she kept up her jogging schedule, she gave up Cato and his competitiveness. He didn’t particularly get along with Gale either, which didn’t sit right with Katniss at all. While she thought their interactions amounted to nothing more than a peeing contest, Katniss didn’t like being in the middle of it. 

Her first boyfriend, Marvel was great, perfect even. They’d met in their first year of University and dated for 2 years until he met some girl named Glimmer in the library and decided she was the one. He dumped Katniss via text message and married Glimmer 6 months later. Katniss had spent weeks wondering how someone could meet someone and marry them within a year when they’d spent 2 years with someone else, but it’d been almost 6 years since she’d dated Marvel and as far as she knew, him and Glimmer were still going strong. Perhaps when you met the right person it just all made sense. Her mother used to say something similar about their dad.  _ He just made sense. _ Madge thought it was all bullshit but Gale had a romantic streak and used to assure Katniss that she’d meet someone one day that would sweep her off her feet. Katniss thought  _ that _ was bullshit but she’d like someone to talk to at night when it was quiet and loneliness sunk into her bones. 


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss could hear splashing and laughter coming from the darkness at the end of the property. There was a small brazier burning close to the shore and it cast just enough light to make out the two figures in the water just past the jetty. There were two piles of clothes near the fire and Peeta’s words caught up to her as she approached the small fire pit.  _ Skinny dipping. _ Before she could say anything, Finnick’s voice carried across the water telling them to hurry up and get their kit off and in the water.    
  
Peeta began unbuttoning his shirt before turning to Katniss. “You coming in?” Katniss could only stare as more and more skin was revealed, Peeta pulling his undershirt up and over his head revealing a toned, muscular torso. Katniss tore her eyes away, pulling off her jacket, her eyes instead found Finnick and Delly in the water, splashing each other and frolicking around in the water. 

It was a warm enough night but as the air hit her naked skin, goosebumps broke out across her skin. She glanced up as Peeta finished pushing down his pants and Katniss couldn’t help but glance down.

“Like what you see?  _ Kitty Kat, _ ” Peeta’s voice dropped down an octave, his hands falling to his hips. Katniss swallowed thickly. She liked the way the fire lit Peeta’s bare skin.    
“I didn’t know you had tattoos,” she shrugged. She hoped the darkness would hide the way her cheeks were warming. “You ready?” She asked as she pushed her skirt and underwear down her legs, kicking off her shoes. “And please don’t call me Kitty Kat.”    
Peeta laughed. “Let’s go get you wet then Katniss,” he started towards the water before turning and lifting Katniss over his shoulder and taking off for the lake. Katniss squeaked before being tossed into the water, the cool liquid colder than she anticipated. She felt Peeta dive under the water beside her. 

Panic shot through Katniss as images of Peeta flailing in the water flashed before her eyes. Peeta resurfaced a few feet away and turned, his laughter cutting through the night air and causing Katniss to let out the breath she was holding. Before she could ask Peeta who had taught him to swim, Delly’s voice broke the silence.    
  


“First one to the pontoon doesn’t have to buy beers for a month!” 

Peeta and Katniss pushed off to follow, losing sight of Delly quickly in the splashing water. Peeta was first to the platform, letting out a triumphant cry as Katniss grabbed hold of the side of the pontoon.    
  


“Where’s Delly?” Katniss asks, the exertion of the swim making her breathless. 

“She must have fallen behind,” Peeta replied, turning to look behind him. Katniss whipped around checking the water before her eyes were drawn to the beach. 

“Are you kidding me?!” Katniss hisses. “Finnick!” She yells, throwing herself towards the beach. Peeta realises a second after Katniss that the two figures on the beach are Finnick and Delly. They are clearly picking up the clothes on the shore, laughing as they gather up the garments before taking off in the darkness up the side of the house. 

Katniss reaches the shore just as they round the corner of the house and she takes off after them, only when she reaches the road and the streetlights does she realise she’s still buck naked. 

“Son of a bitch,” she swears under her breath. 

“They left our phones and my car keys,” Peeta says quietly, coming up behind Katniss and pressing the button on his key fob. “I don’t live far and there’s a blanket in the car you can use to cover up.” 

Katniss swears again and heads towards Peeta’s car where he pulls a soft blanket and a towel from the back. He throws the blanket to Katniss before wrapping the towel around his waist. Passing her phone to her once she’s covered. Katniss glances down and notices a few unread messages. 

“They’ve probably gone to Delly’s,” Peeta says as he opens the door for Katniss to get in. “She’s about two blocks from here in that direction. I should have known they’d pull something like this. In fact, they stole my clothes last time come to think of it,” he points down the road where Katniss can vaguely make out two quick moving shadows in the distance. 

“We can probably catch up in the car,” Katniss busies herself, rearranging her blanket. 

“Could, but Finnick is pretty fast when he wants to be,” Peeta shrugs. “I have a hot shower at my house and some clothes you can borrow.” With that, Peeta turns the key and turns the car in the opposite direction. 

They pull up shortly into a driveway between two long hedges, blocking the house from the view of the road. As they round the corner Katniss gasps at the house that comes into view. It’s lit with outside lights but the shadows play along the lines of the building making it seem ethereal.    
“All of the lighting is solar powered,” Peeta says quietly. “It’s fully self sufficient actually.” Peeta clears his throat before parking the car in front of a closed garage. 

“There’s an orchard just behind the hedges, you can’t really see it in the dark. Vegetable patches, just to the right there. There’s a bore and well just behind the barn up the back of the property there, so I have water. The whole place was a mess actually, before I bought it. The house however, that’s a new build. The original homestead I gave to a charity that renovates homes for the homeless.” 

Katniss climbs out of the car, pulling the blanket closer to her body and turning to look back towards the shadowy hedge. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

Katniss is sure Peeta blushes, but she can’t be sure in the low light. He moves swiftly towards the front door and unlocks it, standing back to allow her to enter first. Katniss admires the glass of the building before entering the large house. 

“The shower in my room is probably better than the spare, so you can use that one.” Peeta closes the door behind them and moves swiftly in the dark. He flicks on a light as he passes and heads down a hallway, Katniss trailing after him until he comes to a door and pushes it open. 

Peeta leads Katniss through his bedroom and into the en suite, pausing briefly to switch on the lights. 

“Towels are in the cupboard there, I’ll leave something on the bed for you to put on,” Peeta smiles kindly at Katniss before leaving the bathroom and pulling the door closed behind him. 

Katniss showers quickly, drying off and opening the door to the bedroom to find it empty. Now that she’s warm and clean, she takes her time to look around. The bathroom had been impressive with it’s large mirrors and waterfall shower and the bedroom was just as grand. A large bed in the centre of the room, framed by large windows on either side. A large mirror adorns the wall opposite the bed, above a chest of drawers, the dark wood matching the headboard of the bed perfectly. Two comfy looking armchairs sit off to one side, a fireplace sits unlit behind them.    
Katniss finds a soft shirt on the bed and pulls it over her head before venturing back towards the entrance in search of Peeta. 

“Hey you,” he says quietly as she follows the light to the kitchen and finds Peeta busy at the counter. 

“Hey,” she says quietly. Peeta doesn’t have a shirt on and his hair is still damp from the shower. Katniss licks her lips, he really did fill out since she last saw him without a shirt. Tattoos litter his arms, most of them large pieces in black, with splashes of colour throughout. His chest is broad, and his figure is an excellent example of someone who is obviously physically strong. 

“Are you still naked?” Katniss asks, pulling out a bar stool across from him and perching on the edge. The counter blocking her view of his bottom half. The shirt she’s wearing only barely covers her as she sits, the stool cool against her thighs. Peeta laughs, shaking his head no before handing her a mug. 

“Hot chocolate,” he smiles. “Here, dip this in it, tastes divine.” He hands her a bun, pulling off a piece of his and dipping it into his mug. Katniss pulls a small piece of the bun off and dips it in her mug. She pops it in her mouth and groans, her eyes fluttering shut. 

“That’s pretty good,” Katniss repeats the action, her eyes still closed, letting out another moan at her second mouthful. 

“I made the buns this morning, it’s a brioche, little bit of cinnamon in there,” Peeta says, leaning forwards to watch Katniss. “Worth it for those sounds you’re making.” 

Katniss’s eyes snap open to focus on Peeta’s face. He’s grinning at her, his hands wrapped around his mug. Laughter plays at the corners of his eyes and Katniss can’t help returning his smile, her face warming under his stare. 

“Are you tired?” He asks, “I can take you home.” 

Katniss glances at the clock behind him on the wall before shaking her head. It’s just after 1am and she should really be in bed, but the night hasn’t been terrible. She’s enjoyed the warmth that’s been building in her stomach. Butterflies erupting every time she meets Peeta’s eyes. 

“Then tell me something about you, something no one else knows.” 

Katniss hums, taking a sip of her drink and finishing her bun. “My dad used to be an archery champ, almost went to the olympics,” she begins. 

“Doesn’t count, needs to be about  _ you,  _ not your dad,” Peeta interupts. 

“I’m getting there,” she laughs. “Anyway, he taught me to shoot before he died and I dunno,” Katniss shrugs. “I’m ok at it. I teach on Sundays, down at the train yard. Local kids from the mining families. Not even Prim knows I do that.” 

“Cute,” Peeta smiles. “That’s very cute.” 

“What about you then baker boy. Tell me something no one else knows,” Katniss asks. 

“Hmm, hard one,” Peeta shrugs. “I own half of Dad’s bakery.” 

“Oh no, totally doesn’t count. Your dad knows that doesn’t he? You’re not a silent partner, the whole town probably knows. Try again,” Katniss shoots back, leaning back in the stool and leveling Peeta with a look. 

“Fine,” he holds up his hands. “Crap, I dunno. I’ve loved you since I was about 5.” 

Katniss cocks an eyebrow, opening her mouth before he shakes his head, silencing her. 

“Maybe not love, but infatuation. And yes, others knew in school but I mean, I never told anyone when it started. It must have been our first class together. Maybe it wasn’t, I was 5 so who knows. But Miss Lemon asked if anyone knew any songs and your hand just shot straight into the air, you were practically jumping out of your seat. You sang an old folk song, it was adorable. I was hooked, wanted to marry you.” 

Katniss feels her cheeks warm, a smile slowly growing on her face. She tampers it down before licking her lips. 

  
“That’s pretty cute too Mellark,” she says. 

Peeta’s face colours, his eyes falling to his hands. He takes a sip of his hot chocolate without making eye contact. 

“I went to all of your wrestling matches,” Katniss breaks their silence. “I used to drag Madge along with me. I think she had a thing for your brother Bran but she never complained and she never asked me why I was so interested in wrestling.” Katniss clears her throat, her cheeks still warm. She readjusts herself on the stool. “When we were 13, you kinda got all - muscled and popular,” Katniss shifts again, nervous. “You were very attractive,” she finishes quietly. 

Peeta bursts out laughing. 

“I was a dork,” he laughs. “I wanted you to notice me but really all that happened was Gale noticed me, noticing you. He was pretty cruel to me. I honestly thought he was your boyfriend. He would scare all the team away from you and not just the wrestling team. I know Jack from the basketball team wanted to ask you to the dance in our last year and Gale broke his nose.” 

“No way, Gale wouldn’t.”

“Totally did. Was terrifying.” 

Katniss pushes the mug away from her, narrowing her eyes at Peeta and pursing her lips. 

“Fine, so Gale was a terror in school and you wanted to marry me,” she says shrugging. “Instead, you go on to be a minor celebrity, build an epic house with a massive kitchen. I mean, come on this kitchen is huge.” 

Katniss sweeps her arm around the room they’re in. Peeta shrugs, taking Katniss’s mug and placing it in the sink next to his. The counter that Katniss is sitting at dissects the room, behind her are large glass windows and across from her, where Peeta is standing are sinks, marble counters, a commercial sized cooktop, with twin ovens underneath, two french refrigerators and Katniss assumes a butlers pantry behind the closed door just to Peeta’s right. 

“You want a tour?” Peeta asks, his eyes shining. 

Katniss shrugs, moving off the stool. “I’ve already seen the most important room.” She says, catching herself when Peeta coughs awkwardly. “I meant the kitchen,” Katniss flushes. 

“Sure you do,” Peeta laughs. “Come on.”

He leads Katniss away from the entrance and down another hallway, opening doors as he goes. One side of the hallway has floor to ceiling windows, the doors all on one side. Katniss notices, the windows seem to run the whole length of the hallway, encircling the inside of the house. 

“There’s three spare bedrooms down this hallway and a bathroom. A smaller sitting room down here too, could be a playroom, I’m not too sure at this stage.”

He turns a corner and Katniss realises, they’re opposite the kitchen on the far side of the house. Peeta flicks a light and illuminates a courtyard outside the windowed hallway and Katniss stops, her mouth open. The middle of the courtyard holds a swimming pool framed by flower gardens and a couple of fruit trees. There’s outdoor furniture off to one side underneath a shade cloth and Katniss realises, the lights are in the trees and amongst the flowers. 

“I wanted it to be private, like an oasis,” Peeta says quietly. “There’s 3 more rooms along here, an office, a library, my room obviously, another bathroom, a movie room.” He gestures forward, to the hallway they haven’t entered yet. 

Katniss turns to look at Peeta, her mouth still open. 

“Just how much did you win on that show?” Katniss asks, causing Peeta to burst into laughter. 

“Enough,” Peeta replies. “This is it for me. I’ll raise my kids here, grandkids, friends, family. I built a house to last a lifetime. I built it,” Peeta trails off, his silence causing Katniss to turn and notice his cheeks are pink again. “I built it for my wife and the life we’ll have together,” he shrugs, flicking the light switch and plunging the courtyard into darkness again. 

“Peeta,” Katniss says quietly, reaching out for his arm. “It’s beautiful,” Katniss says, squeezing Peeta’s arm. 

“I’m glad you think so,” He replies quietly. “Come on, let’s go Netflix and chill in my private movie room.” He grins, taking Katniss’s hand and pulling her down the hallway. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time in a long time writing. Will see where this goes. Be kind :)


End file.
